Continue to breed and maintain a variety of species of nonhuman primates that will provide prenatal, neonatal, juvenile, and mature animals for cancer virus research. The contract requires the breeding and maintenance of such animals as Macaca mulatta (rhesus), Aotus trivirgatus (owl), Saguinus oedipus (cottontopped marmoset), and Hylobates lar (white-handed gibbon). Appropriate facilities will be provided to manipulate experimental animals and quarantine animals in addition to breeding activities.